1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to applicator brush caps and, more particularly, to a new and improved adjustable brush cap apparatus to permit the brush mounted within the cap to extend for access to fluid contained about a floor of an underlying container.
2. Description of the Related Art
In use of fluids from containers typically applied by brush, such as nail lacquers and other fluids, the container and its depletion of fluid typically positions the brush applicator in a spaced relationship relative to the floor of the container. Such fluid is typically wasted and discarded. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a cap assembly wherein the brush may be extended in relation to the container floor.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,709, describing a nail polish applicator.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,503,014, describing a decorative container with applicator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,441, describing an extendable, retractable applicator brush.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,417, describing a nail, polish bottle with a color matching extension cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,154, describing a spring-loaded bottle cap/applicator apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,664, describing a nail polish container having a moveable brush.
U.S. Pat. No. 68,163, describing a brush and top for mucilage bottles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,910, describing a retractable-tether lotion application cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,857, describing a cap with extendable applicator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,631, describing a cosmetic applicator.
Of considerable relevance is U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,320, issued also to the present applicant. While a cap assembly and plunger means are incorporated into this invention in combination, other elements are different enough as to make the combination distinguished over the inventors"" own prior art including, but not limited to, incorporating an annular sealing ring encircling an inside of the lower section of the cap, wherein ring is in intimate circumferential contact with brush stem.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved brush cap applicator apparatus.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved brush cap applicator apparatus incorporating an annular sealing ring encircling an inside of the lower section of the cap, wherein ring is in intimate circumferential contact with brush stem.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, the present invention provides an adjustable brush cap apparatus wherein the same permits extension of the brush relative to the container interiorly thereof for access of the brush to fluid contained therewithin. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved adjustable brush cap apparatus which has all the advantages of the prior art container and brush organizations and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention provides an apparatus wherein a fluid container mounts a threadedly removable cap, the threadedly removable cap including an internally threaded bottom well for securement to the container, with an upper cap bore mounting a plunger therewithin, the plunger coaxially aligned with the cap and container and mounting a brush rod and brush. The brush is in contact with a floor of the container in a second position displaced from a first position to permit the brush to project interiorly of the container for access to fluid on the floor of the container.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved adjustable brush cap apparatus which has all the advantages of the prior art container and brush organizations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved adjustable brush cap apparatus which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved adjustable brush cap apparatus which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved adjustable brush cap apparatus which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such adjustable brush cap apparatus economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved adjustable brush cap apparatus which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved adjustable brush cap apparatus wherein the same provides for an extensible brush rod mounting a brush at a lower terminal end thereof to permit access of the brush to fluid about a floor of an associated container.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.